osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Saradomin wizard
14 Magic: 20 |weakness = Ranged, Melee |always drops = Bones |examine = Follower of Saradomin. |att = 100 |str = 80 |def = 80 |range = 1 |mage = 80 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 30 |drange = 0 |strbns = 40 |attbns = 40 |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = No |mbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 }} Saradomin wizards appear when doing hard clue scroll coordinates outside of the Wilderness. They call out "For Saradomin!" upon appearing. They attack with a poisoned dragon dagger, and cast Saradomin Strike when maging. Players should take caution when fighting Saradomin wizards as they will change attack styles if protection prayers are used. Similar to Cave slime, they will almost always poison the player when fought if Protect from Melee is not activated. Strategy Saradomin wizards have a somewhat low Defence, so melee or Ranged is advised. Magic is not advised as they are resistant due to their high Magic level. For players using Ranged or a halberd, they may be able to make use of nearby obstacles to attack the Saradomin wizard over, as the wizard will exclusively use Magic and the player can activate Protect from Magic to negate all damage. Another method for Ranged users is to run away and cause the player to leave the Saradomin wizard's patrol zone, causing the wizard to wander around aimlessly; the player can then safely dispatch the wizard from afar. Melee users should either wear armour resistant to melee and activate Protect from Magic OR wear armour resistant to Magic and activate Protect from Melee. Players who have a low Magic level should use the former method as a player's Magic level heavily influences their resistance to Magic attacks. If Protect from Melee is not being used, a form of antipoison is necessary as the player is almost always guaranteed to become poisoned. Drops 100% |} Weapons and armour |} Runes |} Other |} Trivia *Interestingly, the Saradomin wizard can cast Saradomin Strike while wielding a dragon dagger, even though players can only cast the spell while wielding a Saradomin staff. This trait is also shared by Saradomin priests. *Surprisingly, there is a rare effect that enables the wizard to sometimes inflict poison when using Saradomin Strike, even if he does not use melee at all throughout the fight. This is actually caused by the mechanic that the wizard uses to poison the player. If the wizard is in melee range and the player is not using Protect from Melee, the wizard has about a 95% chance of causing poison for each game tick that passes. The first game tick could fail, for example, but the poison might be inflicted on the second or third tick. Activating Protect from Melee prevents this from happening by causing the wizard to use Magic instead. *It's possible to imitate a Saradomin wizard by wearing desert shirt and robe, yellow cape, dragon dagger (p++) and leather boots while having the default avatar head characteristics. *If the player manages to hide from a Saradomin wizard and digs again in the correct coordinate spot, another wizard will appear. Category:Wizards